Finding My way
by ndeedee
Summary: After realizing Arnold does not feel the same way about Helga she finally decides on letting him go. With home life turning grim she decided to move with Olga to Seattle hoping for a fresh new start. (I know it's not a great summary but hopefully the story is good enjoy)


FINDING MY WAY

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this mentioned in this story of Hey Arnold they all belong to their rightful owner Craig Bartlett

Chapter 1

She doesn't remember how she can walk after all that its happened she doesn't ever remember how she was able to find her way back home everything was just a blur to her once she finally made it to her room she finally broke down she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she can literally feel her heart breaking as she is recalling the previous events of what happened on the FTI building the look on his face when she told Arnold how she truly felt about after all these years it was pure horror

_"I knew he didn't feel the same way about me he must have completed revolted when I said those words he even made me take it all back he was terrified to think that I could ever feel that way about him." _

After crying for hours Helga finally settled and took a good look in the mirror her pigtails were starting to droop her eyes were all red and puffy crying and there were dark circles under her eyes she looked like a wreck sighing she said

_"Even though I took my confession back I guess I finally know my answer Arnold Shortman could never in a million years love Helga G Pataki I guess it is finally time to throw in the towel." _

She opened up her closest which revealed her shrine for her beloved (scratch that ex-beloved) she decided to rip the bandage off and finally let go of him so she got a big trash bag from the kitchen and started throwing in all the Arnold-like sculptors into the bag and pictures of him as well she decided to place all her books of poetry in a cardboard box along with heart shaped locket with a picture of him inside as well as her pink ribbon from her hair she decided to keep the box in the attic and not throw it like rest of her sculptors she figured it would throwing away a part of herself although she is letting go she can't completely erase hr past maybe one day she can look back at box and think of happy memories. After finally clearing her closest she feels a part of her has just died and the thought saddens her she has no idea who she is anymore without her love for Arnold how will she cope from now on after checking to see its half past 10 she decided to call it a night and fall into dreamless sleep thinking what lies ahead of her on a life without loving Arnold.

**Couple months later:**

Things just keeping getting worse and worse for Helga Big Bob is even a bigger jerk after losing most of his money in the FTI incident and starting taking his frustrations on Helga physically and emotionally she now wears long sleeves shirts and pants to cover up the bruises he makes on her when she goes outside and Miriam is barely even functioning and drowning herself more in liquor day by day barely even acknowledging Helga's presence and going to school is no different either Helga has basically quit bullying and also talking to Arnold all together she stopped throwing spit balls at him and shoving him into lockers she even stop calling him football head or Arnoldo she is basically ignoring him completely "not that he would notice" she is basically become a ghost of a person now that she stop yelling and bossing people around and no one seems to care apparently well except for Phoebe of course

_"I guess no one really liked me I mean my own parents don't even like me and they are supposed to love me how can I ask other people to." _

Just when things were getting grim for Helga an unexpected visitor came back home. Apparently Olga came back From Alaska after finishing her teachings for the Inuit children. Over the past couple of months Olga and Helga have gotten a lot closer than they were before through their letters Olga would talk about how she would always had to live up to her certain standard in order to gain their parents love after listening to her letter Helga finally realized that Olga had just a tough life as she did which also led her tell Olga on what was going on the household since she has been away. Which is bring us back to why Olga is back

_"Daddy I cannot tolerate the way u and mommy have been treating Helga any longer not only have been neglecting her you are physically harming her I will not stand for this that is why I am taking Helga and away from he and were moving to Seattle where my new teaching job is located." _

Helga was in complete shock right while bob face was redder by the minute

_"NOW LISTEN HERE OLGA THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HOW I'M TREATING THE GIRL IS PROBABLY LYING TO YOU "_he yelled

"_I am sorry daddy you are leaving me no choice if you don't give guardianship to me willingly then I will have to report you to the authorities about your abuse towards Helga"_ Olga stated.

With a huff he stated to Helga "fine is not like I wanted you anyways you always been an accident that we never wanted" and stomped off into the kitchen. Olga patted Helga trembling shoulder and said

_"Don't listen to him Helga he does realize what a sweet and wonderful person you are and if will regret one day for figuring that out"_

After crying and hugging her sister Helga went upstairs and pack up all of things from her room she decided to leave the box full of poetry and her pink ribbon cause it was part of her past and she doesn't need it anymore they decided to stay out in a motel and head out to Seattle tomorrow. Helga decided to give her final goodbye to only person who cares about her Hillwood so told headed to Phoebe's house to tell her about her news. When Phoebe opened the door she noticed a sad expression on Helga's face _"Helga what's wrong_" she said

_"I got some news Phoebe I am moving away with Olga to Seattle tomorrow and I am not coming back"_ Helga stated

_"You can't leave Helga your my best friend what school and what about ice-cream won't you miss him" _she cried

_"I can't stay here anymore Phoebes my parents don't give a shit about me and neither do our so called friends especially ice-cream I am tried for chasing after someone who doesn't gives a rat's ass about me. And don't worry about us Phoebes you and I are going be just fine we are going email each other every day because my best friend Phoebes."_

"Your my best friend too Helga" she stated and gave her a hug while crying and Helga hugged her back getting a misty as well.

The next day came out Olga and Helga are putting away all her things in the back her car

"_You ready to go baby siste_r" Olga asked

Helga looked back at the city she grew up in thinking all the memories she had here "goodbye Hillwood, goodbye Arnold" she thought then looking back at Olga she said

_"Yeah I'm ready."_

Don't worry guys this is Still and Arnold and Helga story I am just giving Helga's point of view next chapter would couple of years later i R & R


End file.
